


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by petersfeather



Series: Let's Hear It for the Boy [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bickering, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Siblings, a lil friendly sibling rivalry, also kinda - Freeform, ficlet???, i don't know how length and names work, i tried!, it's silly, it's very very silly, love em, my fiery baby siblings, these lil cali siblings are adorable, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: “I’d rather have an angry Billy than an angry Max on my hands.”“Yeah, but that’s because you’re-”Lucas cuts himself off and when Steve looks over at him, there’s an even deeper red tint pushing through his dark complexion.“Kissing him.”(Or the one where Steve and Billy drive Lucas and Max to their movie date, and a silly little sibling quarrel ensues...)





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! so I was singing the Muppets Song "Together Again" like a week ago and thought about how Billy would totally embarrass Max by telling people that she still loves the Muppets. it then got very out of hand... and I wrote a text post about it (find it [here](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/186244724453/date-night))
> 
> I had a LOT of fun writing out their little fight that I wanted to write out a little drabble to go with it. I also struggled between "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" or "Love Is A Battlefield" as the title...
> 
> It's incredibly silly. have this silly, (hopefully) funny fluff ♥

“You nervous?” Steve asks, shifting his eyes over to look at the boy sitting next to him.

One Lucas Sinclair is currently sitting in the passenger side of Steve’s BMW, rolling his eyes at the older boy. They’re en route to The Hawk -seeing as the mall was destroyed by some otherworldly creature brought about by the government and the Russians that of course Steve knows _nothing_ about- for Lucas to go see Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome with Mad Max herself.

It makes Steve smile just thinking about two of the little twerps having a date like this.

“No.” Lucas says on a scoff. “I’ve been out with Max before.”

“Yeah, but this time you two are gonna be _alone_. In the _dark_.” He lays it on real thick, enjoying picking on Lucas- maybe a little too much.

Steve isn’t blind to the blush that pushes past the boy’s dark skin.

“Uh huh, while badass dudes beat each other up. _So_ romantic.”

Steve laughs.

“C’mon, this is Max we’re talking about. Billy’s sister? She probably loves all that rough-em up stuff as much as Billy does.”

Steve could go on, but doesn’t think doing that with a 14 year old is the best decision here. Sometimes he forgets he has to pick his words carefully when he’s around the lot of them. His filter has had quite the work-out in the past year.

Lucas’ face twists into a rather intense look of confusion.

“What… Billy likes to watch people get beat up? Or Billy likes to... get beat up?”

And now it’s Steve’s turn to blush. _Hard._ His filter is blaring sirens at him, making sure he doesn’t give the boy any more information than he needs to know. In fact, Steve thinks he doesn’t need to know any more information at all.

_Change the subject change the subject-_

“Be careful.” Steve blurts out, his mind racing through what he’s trying to say but his mouth not following quite as fast. Lucas gives him another weird glance before he can explain. “No funny business, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t want your boyfriend getting mad.” Lucas says with more boredom in his voice than irritation. The words confuse Steve though and he looks over to Lucas for a second before turning his attention back on the road.

“Huh? Billy?”

Lucas nods in response, looking at Steve like he’s dumb for even having to question it.

“I’d be more worried about Max if I were you.” Steve admits. “She might rip your arm off if you try something she doesn’t want you to.”

Steve had dated a girl like Max in the past. Back at the end of Freshman year. She was a Sophomore and after she broke up with him 3 weeks after they became official, Steve had the thought that she might have done it just to take pity on him. Or maybe as some kind of dare.

But either way, when they went to the movies and he tried to reach his arm around her shoulders, she pulled on it so hard she almost dislocated it.

Steve shivers at the memory.

“Seriously?” Lucas asks. It sounds like he doesn’t believe Steve even for a second. “But Billy is like, shredded.”

“ _Yeah_ …” And if they get into a car crash or something, Lucas can thank himself for putting the image of a shirtless Billy Hargrove into Steve’s head. All that soft, tan, _flawless_ skin. Those toned pecs, the healthy layer of fat that just covers his gorgeous abs, that wicked V of his hip bones as they reach down to... he has to shake the images off before he gets too far away from his current position. “But Billy won’t know anything unless you get caught. _Max_ , on the other hand, can fend for herself. I’ve seen her put you in a headlock at _least_ twice before.”

“Max wouldn’t actually hurt me though!” Lucas is adamant. It’s pretty cute.

“Sure, maybe not. Still, though, I’d rather have an angry Billy than an angry Max on my hands.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re-”

Lucas cuts himself off and when Steve looks over at him, there’s an even deeper red tint pushing through his dark complexion. Steve can’t help but smirk at the boy’s extreme discomfort. It’s endlessly hilarious to both him and Billy that the kids are so terrified of talking about the idea of them having sex. Lucas just clears his throat, shifting in discomfort.

“Kissing him.”

Steve guffaws, laughing even harder when he sees Lucas pouting and huffing.

They pull up outside of The Hawk and see Billy and Max on the corner, clearly getting under each other’s skin. Steve parks and sighs at the sight.

“Already going at it.” He says with a shake of his head.

He loves Billy. They talk about it late at night. And after they fuck. And when they get drunk, and when they get high, and when they’re at the quarry and the sun is setting and things are soft and special. And he loves his fighting spirit too. He can understand being irritated to hell and back because of these kids. But sometimes, when Billy is still complaining about El scratching his new record in her excitement to play her favorite song, or Will scuffing his boots while running through the house, or Max being ungrateful for Billy driving her everywhere, all while Steve is licking at his neck in an attempt to turn him on? Sometimes Steve just wants him to calm down for a second. Especially to let him get his dick up.

They step out of the car, walking up to the bickering siblings. Billy is bent down a bit to get more on Max’s level as he speaks to her heatedly. Steve can just barely make out the words Billy is saying:

“-touches you, hell if he so much as _looks_ at you wrong, you tell me. Alright? And I’ll kill him.”

Steve and Lucas stop next to them and Max is able to roll her eyes before the two even notice their dates have arrived.

Billy’s eyes slide over to Steve, who just gives him an unamused look. Billy straightens his back and clears his throat.

“And it’ll be a quick and painless death.”

There’s an almost nervous look that falls across Billy’s face at being caught threatening the boy. Bless him. Max, on the other hand, has her arms crossed with what Steve is pretty sure is the biggest shit-eating grin on the planet right now. It’s kind of funny, especially next to her semi-nervous brother.

“What was that you were saying, Billy?” Max asks, looking up at him with a smug smirk.

“I was sa-”

“Does that same thing apply with Steve?” She turns her mischief-glinted eyes over to the new boy in question. “Sorry Steve, but you can’t touch him and if you _look_ at him wrong, I’m going to have to _kill_ you.”

Steve is chuckling at the girl and her guts.

“You’re a little shit.” Billy grumbles at his sister, smacking the top knot she’s bundled her hair into. She smacks his arm soundly in response.

“Why don’t you and Steve go run off into the sunset already? We have a movie to catch and I don’t wanna be around when you two start sucking face.”

“Shut up, you brat.” Billy hisses. “Steve and I can do what we want. Just because you guys are so immature you can’t handle that we fuc-”

“Ugh! Gag me with a spoon.” Max covers her face with her hands. “You’re _so_ gross, it’s embarrassing!”

“Embarrassing, huh?” Billy asks, placing his hands on his hips and letting a devious smirk fall across his lips.

 _Uh oh._ Steve knows this isn’t going to be good.

“You know, Lucas…” Billy starts, voice sickly sweet and eyes promising nothing but poison. “I have a lot of dirt on Max, if you ever wanna know some _real_ embarrassing shit.”

_Oh no._

“Billy,” Max’s tone of warning is low and threatening. “Do _not_ -”

“Max is obsessed with the Muppets.”

_Here we go._

“Billy!” Max looks up at her brother, scandalized.

“She still watches Sesame Street every morning.”

That one almost gets Steve. He smiles a bit at hearing it but keeps his chuckle down.

“Holy shit, stop!” Max is yelling now, looking like she’s about to punch him.

Billy is clearly getting enjoyment out of this, smiling a thousand watt smile at a very nervous and confused looking Lucas.

“She gets combination pizza but takes everything off of it because she likes the taste it leaves behind without actually eating all of the mushrooms and peppers.”

“Billy is allergic to bananas!” Max blurts out immediately.

Steve knew that. But it’s the look that Billy gives her- a terrified glare with the promise of murder running through it -that leads Steve to believe there’s something more to this story.

Max is holding her own, though. She’s staring up at Billy as he glares daggers, eye contact in lock with utter commitment.

“He’s known since he was a kid but he wanted to impress a boy so much that he shoved a whole fucking banana down his throat at the boardwalk and then immediately broke out into hives.”

 _Holy shit._ Steve didn’t know _that_.

“Wait, really?” Steve can’t help but butt in here, because he hasn’t heard this story before. Billy looks over at Steve like he’s simultaneously begging for mercy and promising slaughter. “How old were you?”

“15.” Max supplies the answer. “He was babysitting me when it happened.”

“You’re so fucking dead.” Billy’s voice is gruff.

“He knows all the words to every song on that ABBA album with the helicopter.”

Steve is going to burst from holding in his laughter. He knows Billy likes ABBA but _wow_...

“I will murder you.” Another promise.

“I caught him singing Dancing Queen into his hairspray bottle a month ago.”

Steve’s heart pulls a little at how cute that one is. And how hysterical the image is.

“Max makes out with her poster of Ralph Macchio.” Billy spits back.

It sounds like Lucas is silently choking.

“Billy tried to do the Risky Business slide and broke his nose on the ground.”

_Oh my God._

Steve doesn’t know what to do with himself. The siblings start to argue like it’s what’s pumping oxygen through their lungs. Steve is still trying to wrap his head around Billy dressed like Tom Cruise sliding around on his socks and dancing around in his underwear. He himself attempted that when he first saw the movie. He split his chin on the ground.

_I wonder if he’ll get upset if I ask him for an encore performance…_

Steve comes to when he feels someone smacking his arm. He turns to see Lucas, who is looking at him with extreme concern on his face.

“Uh…?” Lucas starts, looking back at the bickering siblings who are now yelling about… peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?

“Uhhhh…” Steve mirrors. Eloquence incarnate, that’s what Steve Harrington is.

“Max?” Lucas tries to call out.

It feels like whatever they say at this point will fall on deaf ears. There are a lot of rolling eyes and exasperated groans in between pretty heavy sibling bickering. Steve’s not even sure what they could still be mad about at this point.

Steve gives a semi-terrified look to Lucas, who mirrors it back. With a raise of an eyebrow on both of their parts, they come to a silent conclusion before both looking towards their dates.

“Billy?” Steve calls at the same time that Lucas calls out “Max?”

“ _What_?!” Comes the synchronized response.

_And who says they’re not similar?_

“I love you.” Lucas and Steve chorus together, looking at their respective partners.

It’s then that a rather hearty blush falls over the once arguing pair. The two of them fall silent, their scrunched up faces falling into shock, mouths open and eyes a little wide and cheeks so pink it’s _adorable_.

_Look at his sweet face-_

The moment is over in an instant, however. There’s a flash of red hair as Max rushes forward, smacking Lucas’ shoulder with little force, but still threatening enough.

“What the hell! Why are you getting all sappy on me when I’m obviously in the middle of a fight?” She yells into Lucas’ unassuming face.

Steve would be worried if he didn’t have his own problems to face. Namely one blue eyed, blond haired problem that is descending upon him like a tornado.

“Shut the fuck up Steve this isn’t the time!” Billy is yelling, grabbing at Steve’s shirt. Steve throws his hands up into the air immediately, submitting to the rage of his boyfriend. He knows this isn’t the time to pick a fight.

“Alright, alright!” Steve is exasperated. In a second he’s being pulled away, watching Max drag Lucas into the theater by the front of his shirt, grumbling about how they’re “going to be late for the damn movie” and “you better buy me popcorn after this” and “my brother gave me money for the tickets, shut up, Sinclair.”

Steve tunes into his own boyfriend now, who’s also still grumbling about his “stupid boyfriend” who “butts his head into my business” and “you’re real damn lucky you’re so pretty, Harrington.”

And in a flash, Steve is being pushed bodily against Billy’s blue Camaro. His vision is a little swirly as he watches Billy check their surroundings before shoving their lips together in a kiss that makes his knees go _weak_. A couple seconds later he’s being shoved into the car and Billy is in the driver’s seat and they’re speeding off to some undisclosed location, hopefully to fuck on the hood of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my hot-headed children. also can we please think about Dacre and Joe dressed like Tom Cruise a la Risky Business, trying to do the slide thing and then smacking their faces into the ground??? bc I just.... wow. (of course i don't want anyone breaking their noses or splitting their chins, though♥♥) also notice how i mentioned Billy having a healthy layer of fat over his abs bc we support healthy body types in this house ♥
> 
> anyway, i dunno why i wrote this but it makes me giggle and i hope it makes you giggle too! I also wanna say you're all so lovely and this fandom/the Harringrove part esp makes me feel so warm and fuzzy and happy and I love you all.
> 
> if you wanna come yell at me about Stranger Things or about any more embarrassing things i think these two might have over each other, I'm on Tumblr @pointeful (my main blog) and @okaybutlikeimagine (my Harringrove HC side blog)
> 
> thanks soso much for reading my trash fire and i adore your soul ♥


End file.
